


Stone, my world is Stone (the song)

by JotunVali



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Delirious Robotnik, Headcanon, M/M, Pining, Song Lyrics, after months on mushroom planet, secret fan wish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Just a fantasy of mine: Robotnik singing "The World is Stone" of Cyndi Lauper but with a bit of changes so the song matches his situation.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 20





	Stone, my world is Stone (the song)

**Author's Note:**

> The italics indicate the original lyrics.

Stone, my world is Stone.

It's no trick of my mind, his heart is so soft.

  
Stone, my world is Stone, 

warm to the touch and hot on the soul. 

In the gray of the mist, on a planet unknown, 

_I look for a sign that I'm not on my own, that I'm not here alone._

  
In the plight of my life and the joy of my brain

In the doctor’s delight and the lover’s despair

Confusion left and right, _I would love not to care_

  
Stone, my world is Stone 

_From a faraway look,_ with the stars in the sky. 

Up the rivers and hills, through the woods of mushrooms 

_Wherever I go_

_There's no warmth anymore_

_There's no love anymore._

  
_So I turn on my heels, I'm declining the fall._

I'll get all I can take, from the rocks and cobbles

Tell my world I'll hold on, I'll be home soon enough.

  
Stone, my world is Stone 

Cause I saw him once with the stars in my eyes 

_When each color rang out in a thunderous chrome,_

It's no trick of my mind

I can find my way home

_in the world of Stone_

_Stone_

_Ooh yeah, Stone_

_In a world of Stone_

Can find, I can find, I can find

my way home

_Stone_

_Ooh yeah, Stone_

My world is Stone

Oooh

My world is Stone

 _Stone_ ♥


End file.
